Seilah
|-|Base= |-|Etherious Form= Summary Seilah (セイラ Seira) is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. Seilah is a calm and collected person who uses story chapter motifs in her speech. She has also displayed a cold and ruthless side to her as shown when she told Elfman that "mercy doesn't exist in the story of Demons" while forcing him to strangle Lisanna with her Curse. She is incredibly loyal, if not infatuated with Kyôka, blushing when she was praised for initially believing that she destroyed the mages of Fairy Tail, and referring to her with the honorific -sama. She also has a sense of pride as well as arrogance, shown when she planned to get revenge on Mirajane for ruining her reputation and shaming her in front of Kyôka. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher in Etherious Form Name: Seilah The Goddess of the Chill Moon Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely several hundred, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon, Etherious Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Mind Control via Macro (Controlling humans, objects, and corpses, if the target in question is genuinely sentient, it does not control their feelings and thoughts), Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Shapeshifting (into her true form), Telekinesis (Macro used on objects), Necromancy (Macro used on corpses), True Flight (in true form), Generating Blasts, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Satan Soul Mirajane), higher in Etherious Form (Easily defeated Mirajane's Sitri form. Should be comparable to the likes of Etherious Tempester) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Mirajane), higher in Etherious Form (Blitzed Mirajane's Sitri form) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class M in Etherious Form (Knocked back Mirajane's Sitri Form) Striking Strength: City Class, higher in Etherious Form Durability: City level (Took hits from Satan Soul Mirajane), higher in Etherious Form (Should be comparable to her own power) Stamina: Very High Range: Several hundreds of meters with blasts, several meters with Macro activation, possibly unlimited with Macro controlling Standard Equipment: Books (Used as projectiles with Macro) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: She can't control demons with Macro, and can't use Macro in Etherious Form. Additionally, Devil Slayer Magic is more effective against her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Macro: This Curse allows Seilah to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving "orders". She has demonstrated the capacity to control both corpses and living humans, even though she stated herself that corpses subjected to her Curse do not function well. Her powers aren't solely limited to bodies, however, as Seilah has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate and suspend objects with her hands, as shown in her fight with Mirajane Strauss in her basic Satan Soul, where Seilah assaulted her with a multitude of books, that levitated around her person. *'Limit Release:' After turning her Macro ability upon herself, Seilah can enter a form that is akin to the Etherious Form much of her race employs. The transformation is ended once Seilah is knocked unconscious. **'Energy Blast:' Seilah forms kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then grows on her open palm. From this point, she is capable of generating an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive force to blow apart the majority of Hell's Core, the floor above it, and cause enough damage to Mirajane that she was forced out of her Satan Soul: Sitri form. **'Demon Eyes:' By releasing her power even further, Seilah can initiate a secondary transformation. By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. The effects of this ability remain unseen, however, as Seilah was knocked unconscious by Elfman from behind before she was able to unleash the stored energy. **'Flight:' With the help of her ability, Seilah is shown to be able to fly at great speeds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Necromancers Category:Energy Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Tier 7